


The Devil Made Ron Do It

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-07
Updated: 2008-09-07
Packaged: 2018-10-25 08:23:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10760415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: Ron teases Harry with Creame Eggs at Easter.





	The Devil Made Ron Do It

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** There is a devil in this world. She walks the streets, her hair is red, and she drives a Passat. The devil has a name [](http://simons-flower.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://simons-flower.livejournal.com/)**simons_flower**  
>  Blame her for this.

Harry was innocent in all this. The fact that his best mate was driving his cock deep into his arse really wasn't his fault. The fact that Ron's hand was on his cock, his teeth were nipping at his shoulder, and his free hand gripped Harry's hip was in no way shape or form Harry's fault.

The sound of slapping skin filled the room, the smell of sex and chocolate hung in the air, and Harry couldn't stop moaning. He closed his eyes and he could still see Ron licking and nibbling that Creme Egg. Merlin, he scooped a bit out of the center and licked it off the tip of his finger and a wave of lust so strong washed over Harry that his fingers trembled.

He'd just sat there, his mouth hanging open, and he licked his lips as Ron scooped more creme out of the egg and sucked his finger clean.  
He almost came in his trousers when Ron held his finger coated in creme out to Harry. Harry had bit his lip and shook his head no when every part of his body was screaming yes, fuck yes!

He'd barely managed to get himself under control when Ron's pink tongue slid inside the egg and scooped creme from the center.

"Bloody hell," he glared at Ron. "What are you playing at, Ron?"

"Nothing," Ron had grinned. "Just have a snack."

He'd moved closer to Harry and swirled his tongue inside the egg again before waggling his eyebrows at Harry.

"You sure you don't want any?"

Harry thin reign on his control snapped with those words and suddenly he was on top of Ron, licking his lips, tearing at his clothes, and when he took Ron's cock in his mouth he thought he could still taste a bit of chocolate.

There was nothing tender about what they were doing, it was rough, hard, and fast. Harry was in heaven and when Ron ran his thumb over Harry's slit he came hard. He clenched around Ron, pulling him over behind him, he felt Ron grin against his shoulder.

"All right there, Harry?" He pressed kisses across Harry's shoulder blade. "That was brilliant."

"What was that?" Harry looked at Ron. "With the egg and all?"

"Devil made me do it," Ron winked. "Had to wake you up a bit."

"Give me ten and I'll be ready to show you just how up I can get," Harry growled and pressed his lips to Ron's. "Ever been tied up?"

"Err..."

Harry waved his hand and Ron was bound to the sofa, his arms stretched above him, and Harry straddled his chest.

"Kinky, Harry," Ron waggled his eyebrows.

"You have no idea," Harry smirked. "Accio Creme Egg!"


End file.
